Some Things Can't Be Saved
by Snitchstar
Summary: Take a glimpse at Lily's feelings of the last day of her life.


_Some Things Can't Be Saved_

Lately, Lily Evan Potter's life had seemed like something from a horror film. The kind of horror films her mother and father used to take her and her snobby sister, Petunia, to see in the muggle world. Of course, it was not completely terrible. She had her husband, James, and their baby son, Harry to endure it with her. Although this should have been the happiest days of her life, they weren't.

These days were dark days, each day passing slower and slower. James' friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter visited occasionally, but they could not fill the deep hole in their hearts that ached for the freedom that Lily and James knew they deserved. Lord Voldemort was hunting them down, Dumbledore was sure of it. He did not tell them why, but merely protected them from the danger they knew was there.

This night, though, was a special night. Lily didn't know it, but this night would change her family's life forever. This night would change the fate of the whole wizarding world, but Lily didn't know that as she lovingly watched James produce colored sparks from the tip of his wand for Harry to play with. She grinned as James stretched lazily on the sofa. Lily made her way to the couch and picked up Harry and sat down next to James. Suddenly, as she was getting comfortable with her family, she heard a noise, and her heart jumped. The very thing they all had dreaded was happening, and it would be virtually impossible to escape with their lives.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" yelled James.

She knew that Lord Voldemort had come, just as Dumbledore had anticipated.

She wanted to stay with James, but she had to save Harry. It was a feeling she got once in a while. Motherly love is a very strong love, as mothers come to find, and that was the very thing that kept her going. She had forgotten her wand downstairs, and somehow she knew there was no hope for her, but she would go to the ends of the earth to make sure Harry was alright. She sprinted up the stairs all the way to Harry's room and slammed the door closed and locked it in one swift motion.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" a cold, but far away voice screamed. The green light dimly flashed through the entire house, and Lily knew James was dead. He was gone. Lily felt her heart beginning to ache in sadness for her husband, but also reminded herself that Voldemort wasn't done yet.

Lily set Harry down in his crib and bent down, so she was level with his face.

"Harry, be safe. Be strong. Harry, mummy loves you. Daddy loves you-" Lily was cut off by a loud bang of a door that indicated Voldemort had came into the room. In an instant, Lily was up and beginning to plead with her life.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now." A cold voice responded, with no intent of backing down.

Lily was scared. For the smallest second physically possible, she wanted to move. She wanted a long life. She wanted to fix the many things she had done wrong in her life. She wanted to apologize to some people that meant the world to her. She wanted to tell her sister she was sorry, and didn't blame her the slightest for her rudeness through the years. She wanted to find her best friend, Severus Snape, and tell him how badly she missed him and forgave him. She felt horribly guilty about those thoughts when they faded away. Lily then remembered that if let this villain murder her son, she would have a life filled with regret. Harry was _her _son, and Lily would fight to the end of the earth to keep him alive. Lily could not have been happier for Gryffindor bravery than at this moment. It kept her planted in this position, blocking her son from Voldemort's reach.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead! Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy," she pleaded with every inch of life left with her.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

That was it. It was the end of nineteen years of a short but happy life. Lily Evans Potter lay dead, leaving her small son to survive the killing curse from the most powerful wizard ever. She left him to a twisted and complicated fate. She left her son, there, alone. And with that, Lily Evans Potter's body lay there, and let her soul pass beyond the Veil.


End file.
